I'll Hang By My Neck For Them
by ArcanaXII
Summary: I just wanted a normal life, go to school, get good grades and move on in life. But fate has other Plans for me. Now, as a member of S.E.E.S, I fight for my life. ((P3 self-insert, not replacing MC, Rating may change.))
1. I Am Thou

**right now your probably yelling at me. "Why does this show up when you've got a story people have been waiting over year for chapter 5!"**

 **well sorry, but I felt like I _had_ to write this, and to be honest, it felt weird while I was. When I stated writing this a began to feel a small amount of panic, my heart started beating faster and my hands began to shake. It was like I was in this situation while I was writing it. My god, my heart's pounding and my hands are shaking just thinking about it. J-just read the damn thing.**

* * *

The gun slid across the ground just within my reach, I pick it up on instinct. It felt familiar, almost comforting, in my hand. Then I remembered, the feeling of cold metal on my neck, the weight in my hand. The words, I can hear them clearly now, _'Can you pull the trigger?'_

It was under my chin now, the cold steel on the delicate skin of my neck. My hands shook, my breath went ragged, and sweat formed on my brow. My heart sped while time slowed as the monster moved towards me. The rest of the world faded away, leaving me, the gun, and the monster.

"Per..." My lips moved, forming a word I didn't recognize.

"...So..." Another syllable, my finger squeezed the trigger a little harder as my grip and the gun tightened. The creature reached out for me.

"...Na." I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. Glowing blue glass erupted from my head as a Flood of cold washed through my mind, like someone poured liquid calm into my very being. Cold, then heat coursing through me, like being embraced by an old friend. The feeling was both foreign and familiar, new and old, like it had always been there, waiting for me to call upon it.

Behind me, he formed. A man whose skin was colored like fire, covered in slabs of stone, etched with glowing red runes formed a suit of armor that let only his head and torso uncovered. Two large blocks surrounded each shoulder and in between those was his head, his face held no expression, like a blank slate.

The monster lept back as the stone man above me began to speak.

 _"I AM THOU,"_ His voice was deep, but smooth, like polished obsidian, _"AND THOU ART I, THE MIRROR OF THY SOUL, I AM HE WHO BESTOWED FIRE UNTO MAN, PROMETHEUS!"_

* * *

 **So, here it is. my hands are still a little shaky. but anyway this is a self inset into persona 3, don't worry, I'm not replacing Minato (thats his name right?).**

 **IF anyone wants to bounce ideas with me on the actual start of this story rather that just this little snippet (which is really all I have for it) just PM me, but know that I won't be able to get back to you right away. or maybe you just want to preview the chapter before i post. but to be honest, i'm willing to bet that i'm not going to get a single review or PM for this, even though I feel like I POURED MY HEART INTO IT.**

 **The only time i did get any reviews or PMs was when I did an SYOC, and that's the story I mentioned in the above author's note. Sooo... yeah, check that one out too, if you want.**

 **So anyway, for the dreamers and the hardworkers, keep on keepin' on.**


	2. What to do

**Okay guys decision time. i'm gonna put a poll up on weather I appear during the Priestess bossfight, or the Emperor/Empress bossfight. and if you have another idea feel free to comment and i'll add that to the poll.**

 **Here's a little taste of each.**

 **First, the Priestess...**

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the train. I knew I wouldn't have made it back, or even off the train, by midnight. When I woke again it was because my head was being knocked to the side as the train started up suddenly from a complete stop. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by coffins, and that the only light was the green glow from the full moon. The doors had shut tight, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't pry them open.

"Damit!" I banged my fist on the door after another futile attempt.

Then I heard what could only be described as battle, though only faintly. It seemed to be from a few cars down, and it was progressively getting closer.

* * *

 **And now, a little bit of what would happen if I went looking for Fuuka on the night of the full moon.**

* * *

She had gone missing ten days ago when a few girls locked her in the gym overnight, so naturally that's where I started. I snuck out of my dorm and rode my bike to Gekkoukan high, I stashed it in some bushes and went to the gym, but the door was already open, grinning about my good luck I walked in find that I wasn't the only one here.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the senior, his name was Akihiko.

"Your trespassing." Blue cap, chin hair, looks kinda like an idiot. Yup, _definitely_ Junpei.

"Hello..." Blue hair, kinda spaced out, probably Minato, the relatively new transfer student.

"I could say the same to you," I saw that the boxer had his gloves on while Junpei and carrying a sword. "At Least I'm not armed to the teeth..." a little lie, I had a knife in each boot. 6-inch blades on each. "I'm here to find out what happened to Fuuka."

Akihiko looked at his phone. "Eleven fifty nine, there's not much time, you have to get out of here."

The lighting changed, a green glow filtered through the windows of the gym.

"... Too late, I warned you." The third year looked at me.

Then everything began to shift around us, and everything went black...

* * *

 **Ta-Da! now it's all up to you.**

 **also suggest names for me in the comments below, first and last, then i shall pick from among them. maybe mix and match. this is my first time doing a poll, so bear with me. but please vote for what you like more. i personally am leaning towards the Empress/Emperor. but i have some stuff already written for the priestess.**

 **and if i decide on my own i'll ignore the poll completely.**

 **also, to do the poll you have to go to my profile, just an fyi**

 **now remember: NAMES, POLL, and keep on keepin' on**


End file.
